The Wrap Up
|location = Kortz Center, Pacific Bluffs |fail = Wasted Busted Dave dies Dave was abandoned |protagonists = Michael De Santa Trevor Philips |unlocks = Lamar Down |unlockedby = The Bureau Raid |reward = None |todo = Meet with Dave. (Michael) Escape the Kortz Center via the balcony. (Michael) Shoot the pilot. (Trevor) Get downstairs to the''' courtyard.' (Michael) Defend '''Dave.' (Michael) Go to the parking lot. Escape to '''Morningwood. Lose the '''enemy helicopter. Proceed to '''Morningwood. }} '''The Wrap Up is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by FIB agent Dave Norton to protagonist Michael De Santa. Fellow protagonist Trevor Philips is also playable during a later part in the mission. Overview Michael and Norton meet at one of the lookout points in the Kortz Center as Dave was none too impressed with how Michael and Trevor attacked Merryweather and they have discuss things. Michael confirms that the raid at the FIB headquarters was successful and insists that Norton honor the promise to let Michael and his friends go. Norton begins to explain that there's been a change of plans, but he is promptly interrupted by the arrival of Steve Haines and Andreas Sanchez; Haines orders Sanchez to arrest Michael and Norton so that Haines can cover up the raid on the FIB and satisfy his desire for revenge for his career record being completely ruined by Michael. A four-way Mexican standoff occurs between the men. Norton attempts to talk them down. However, before they can lower their guns, a group of IAA agents led by the U.L. Paper Contact arrives and attempts to arrest all four of them. Almost immediately, a rival group of corrupt FIB agents appear, Haines demands to know who sent the tactical team and Sanchez betrays Haines by revealing that he is a double agent and that the FIB Team is working with him. Just as Haines complains against the IAA about their corrupt crimes when the U.L. Paper demands everyone to surrender, the situation becomes worse when a Buzzard Attack Chopper operated by mercenaries from Merryweather Security suddenly arrives. The situation quickly explodes into violence; Haines gets shot in the leg by an FIB agent and in turn shoots and kills Sanchez in the process, leading to an all-out firefight. Haines quickly escapes. Norton and Michael attempt to help each other but are almost immediately separated. Michael fights his way towards Norton, killing the FIB team and IAA agents all together, but soon, another Merryweather helicopter, a Buzzard, appears and Michael must retreat to cover. The player is shifted to Trevor who is hiding in another part of the Center. Trevor kills the pilot of the Buzzard with a sniper rifle. He then makes himself known to Michael. Michael asks if Trevor has come to kill him. Trevor says he's not there to kill Michael at the moment, but he also won't allow the FIB or anyone else to deny Trevor the right to take Michael's life. Trevor returns to the assault and provides support for Norton, taking out enemies in the Center's courtyard while Norton crosses the area. Trevor complains why is he saving the man who killed Brad and would want to kill him next, before Michael explains that Norton is their only hope to get off the FIB case now due to Haines betrayal and escape after failing his attempted arrest. Once Norton is in cover, the player can choose to continue as Trevor or return to Michael. As Trevor, the player must help Michael get down to the courtyard, clearing out FIB agents and another Merryweather helicopter. As Michael, the player must make their way down to the courtyard, fighting through FIB agents and Merryweather troops in order to reach Dave. During the gun battle, Michael demands to know more about the FIB team that were sent here, Norton explains that they're a corrupt division that have either gone rogue or on the IAA payrole (which could mean that those FIB agents are all double agents working with the IAA, even though they were sent by Sanchez). Trevor then wonders why are Merryweather involved in this three way war battle, and Norton complains that his previous activities that involved robbing Merryweather's stolen goods have got them involved in their crimes and it'll be difficult to avoid anymore involvement in Merryweather's operations. Once the player has completed these particular objectives, the player as Michael flees the Center with Norton. Norton tells Michael that he will be in touch, then leaves. Michael must escape on his own, a process which involves either evading or destroying one final Merryweather helicopter. Trevor calls Michael to have a conversation in private, and suggests that Michael to meet behind a pawn shop in Morningwood. Upon arrival at the pawn shop, the two argue. Trevor states that he no longer trusts Michael, but that he still wants to finish off their last big score, the Union Depository. The two call Lester Crest, who states he will start organizing the heist. Trevor threatens Michael a final time, then leaves. Afterwards, Michael calls Dave, who explains that the affairs of the IAA will be dealt with using Sanchez as the scapegoat of the plot. However, Haines refuses to cooperate until Trevor is eliminated as a sacrificial lamb. Michael express reluctance to kill Trevor as he finishes the call. Deaths *Andreas Sanchez - Killed by Steve Haines upon discovering his betrayal. *United Liberty Paper contact (optional) - Can be killed by Michael, FIB agents or Merryweather agents. He will canonically survive, as he makes an appearance in The Doomsday Heist DLC. *Several FIB agents - Killed by Michael, Trevor, Dave, or Merryweather and IAA agents. *Several Merryweather agents - Killed by Michael, Trevor, Dave, or FIB and IAA agents. *Several IAA agents - Killed by Michael, Trevor, Dave or FIB and Merryweather agents. Mission Objectives *Meet with Dave. - (Michael) *Escape the Kortz Center via the balcony. - (Michael) *Shoot the pilot. - (Trevor) *Get downstairs to the courtyard. - (Michael) *Defend Dave. - (Michael or Trevor) *Go to the parking lot. - (Michael or Trevor) *Escape to Morningwood. - (Michael or Trevor) *Lose the enemy helicopter. - (Michael or Trevor) *Proceed to Morningwood. - (Michael or Trevor) Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 07:00 *Headshots - Kill 18 enemies with a headshot *Buzz Off! - Shoot down the pursuing helicopter Aftermath Weazel News (Radio) "City in panic, massive shootout involving IAA, FIB, Merryweather and unknown terror elements. We leave with a horror show at the Kortz Center; where a terror incident was foiled by a combination of forces from the FIB and the IAA. Some witnesses even believe Merryweather security services may have helped calm things down. Reporter: "Yes, it's carnage here and also not a little confusing, noone is quite sure what happened, but thanks to their utter professionalism, our security forces were able to have people at the scene of the crime almost as soon as it began; an attempt to arrest a terror suspect seems to have gotten into a gun battle. Noone is quite sure what comes next for a city in panic. Back to you, Sheyla." "Very worrying." Los Santos Meteor Newspaper "Usually it's kept to the movies, but Los Santos erupted in real terror yesterday. Many agents were left dead as the IAA and the FIB fought valiantly to defeat an unknown enemy assailant in a bloody battle at the Kortz Center. Private security contractors from Merryweather were also throught to have engaged the enemy as the war on terror hit our streets. Shocked passersby watched agents as they battled bravely to stop the terrorists. Confusion reigned, and at certain moments it seemed as if the agents were fighting each other, but order was soon restored. FIB spokesman Gary Lane told reporters at the scene - "We will not sleep until we have identified the people responsible for this incident. Several agents fell in the line of duty, but luckily no innocent people were effected." Both IAA and FIB officials called for increased funding to fight the war that has now arrived in our city." Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_69_-_The_Wrap_Up_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|The Wrap Up Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_69_-_The_Wrap_Up_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_69_-_The_Wrap_Up_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Glitches *After escaping the Merryweather and IAA agents, when the option to "Lose the enemy helicopter" appears and Michael shoots it down, the mission will freeze and the game will not register that the helicopter is destroyed or has been evaded. The only known way to rectify this is to reload a previous save file (tested on PS4, not an issue on PC). Soundtrack Gallery TheWrapUp-GTAV-SteveHaines&AndreasSanchez.jpg|Steve Haines and Andreas Sanchez aiming AP Pistols at Michael De Santa and Dave Norton. TheWrapUp-GTAV-AndreasSanchez'sDeath.png|Sanchez is killed by Haines. TheWrapUp-GTAV-SS1.png|FIB tactical teams arrive. Trivia *Despite the mission taking place in an open environment, the map is similar to those used in interiors. This is to allow the player to locate the large number of gunmen, as interior maps have better detail. *After the last wave of mercenaries have been killed, a Merryweather Mesa can be stolen during the getaway, and kept after the mission, provided the Buzzard has been destroyed. *Sanchez's head wound is excessively large for an AP Pistol. Outside of the mission, the AP Pistol cannot inflict a wound of that size. **If the player manages to turn over Sanchez's body, no bullet wound will be found on the front of his head. *The Mexican Stand-Off in the first cutscene is very similar to the one in the 1993 film , written by . *The standoff between the different agencies, and the ensuing shoot-out, are very similar to the final ones in the 1998 film . *This is the second mission where a character, a member (or leader) of a group, is executed by the antagonist, the first being The Long Stretch, where Stretch kills D for setting him, Franklin, and Lamar up for the Ballas to kill them after the duo kidnapped D. *This is one of the rare mission appearances of the FIB Tactical teams. *If the player immediately switches to Trevor after completing the mission, he will be seen walking down a street, saying "Oh Michael, Michael, Michael...what will you do without me?". *Though the United Liberty Paper contact can be killed in the mission, his death will be non-canonical, because he later appears alive and well in Grand Theft Auto Online DLC The Doomsday Heist, which takes place in 2017, four years after GTA V, which takes place in 2013. *After this mission, a crashed Buzzard helicopter will thereafter be seen in one of the centre's fountains. (This includes Director Mode). Navigation }} Wrap Up, The Wrap Up, The Wrap Up, The